Just Pretend We Are the Only Ones in the Room
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She has always known her wedding night would be witnessed by others, but knowing something and living it are two very different things.


**Title:** Just Pretend We Are the Only Ones in the Room  
**Pairing:** Mary/Francis  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Future-ish, Hints of Sexual Content.  
**Author Note/Disclaimer: **Has a few references from the pilot mostly concerning the wedding night ritual - the bedding ceremony. I'm sorry for any historical inaccuracies. Of course the show it self isn't historical inaccurate. Also I don't own Reign  
**Summary:** She has always known her wedding night would be witnessed by others, but knowing something and living it are two very different things.

Ever since she was a child she has known that her wedding night would be witnessed by others. Mostly to make sure the bride and groom consummated their marriage.

She was sixteen when she and her lady's in waiting decided to briefly watch Elizabeth's and Phillips wedding night ceremony.

She had noticed that Elizabeth seemed to be a bit shy with the prying eyes or maybe she was a bit shy losing her virginity.

She isn't entirely sure, and she never really asked Elizabeth her view point on it, before the ceremony and after it.

However, she knew Phillip was gentle with her and cared for her.

And personally she had wondered what her own wedding night would be like. Would Francis be as gentle as Phillip was?

She knows that Francis loves her and has said it countless times in the past five months. Since they first admitted their feelings to each other.

She knows that restraining themselves has been hard for both of them. More so for him, than her. Considering he had to pry himself away from her during the make out sessions.

Even though, she slightly knows what to expect from her ladies in waiting. After all Kenna had gotten married a few months ago. Although she secretly expects Kenna was having an affair with the king.

But regardless Kenna has told her in detail what to expect as she helped her undress from her wedding dress and into her nightgown.

But as the minutes approach, she couldn't help but to feel a bit shy. She can hear the door open, and her brown eyes immediately met her husband's blue ones.

He gently cups her face into his eyes, "Pretend they don't exist, that it's just us."

She nods slightly and is grateful to know that Francis can read her so well. He gently laid her on top of the bed.

She couldn't deny the fact that she was still shy regarding the prying eyes. His fingers moved her white nightgown up exposing more of her naked legs to her husband, and to the viewers in the room.

While it was everything Kenna told her what her wedding night expected to be, with the mixture of pain from losing her virginity, but there was also pleasure, as well.

Although, a part of her wondered if it was because, she is with somebody she loved, or because she knows that Francis has had his share of lovers. Most of them happening before she returned to French castle.

So she supposes she couldn't fault to him too much for that, after all they didn't see each other since they were six and a lot can change in those ten years.

She supposes she was a bit in love with the more "fictionalized" version of Francis, or at least the version she had dreamed of him during their time apart. Although, she couldn't deny the fact he was a bit different from what she expected him.

But at the same time, they had grown to love each other all the same.

Their engagement certainly hadn't been an easy one either, with the constant stalling, which caused her to consider offers elsewhere, his mother scheming against her.

For a while, she never thought she would witness this moment. To finally be able call to Francis as her husband.

To feel her lips against hers, as they partake in their wedding night. Although, she will admit this she did forget about the other people in the room.

Only concentrated on Francis's lips, his hands, and most importantly him. His soft whispers to her, that were for her ears only.

Words of love.

For the moment, they were only ones that existed in the world.

**-fin  
**


End file.
